


Date Night

by DynaEvangeline



Series: Jimon Week 2017 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Jimon Week 2017, M/M, VampireSimon, cute and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9707531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynaEvangeline/pseuds/DynaEvangeline
Summary: Day 1 of Jimon week: Social mediaTexting during a movie turns into something more that Simon found he wasn't prepared for but he really really wanted. This is why Clary shouldn't be allowed to pick the movie, but at the same time Simon is thankful.





	

Simon couldn't stop the ridiculous smile that came across his face every time his phone pinged to let him know he had a message. It was stupid and it was silly. It was suppose to be best friend night, he had even managed to get Clary to sneak him into the Institute so they would have somewhere comfortable to watch the movies the two of them had picked out. They currently had in some sappy chick flick that Clary had picked out so Simon was finding it hard to pay attention to it anyways. He wanted some action or at least more than just freaking talking. He didn't even know how he had started texting Jace, or why the other wasn't here. Some mission he was guessing, Jace never seemed to be far away when Clary was around. There was a tinge of jealously that now Simon wasn't sure if it was because of Clary or because of the certain blonde Shadowhunter with a tendency to call him every name under the sun but his own. Okay...the jealousy was definitely because of Jace, and while he knew that Jace and Clary had just found out they were siblings, he couldn't help but be disgruntled at the way the two always looked at each other. It wasn't the kind of look you gave to your brother. Simon briefly glanced at Clary, worried he might be broadcasting his emotions more clearly on his face that he had thought when he heard her clear her throat. Instead she was staring at his phone as it went off again and he gave her a guilty smile.

"Sorry...I'll turn it off." 

"No, its okay." She smiled and shook her head. She knew this wasn't his type of movie and she could see the clearly smitten look on his face and her smile widened. It was nice seeing Simon happy, it had been a while and now he was finally finding his place in this confusing world. After everything he deserved to be happy. "So who is texting you? Or is it a secret lover?" She teased him, laughing softly as he sputtered and turned a dark red. Oh she was going to enjoy this. "Is it Maia?" 

"No....its just a friend." He finally managed to mumble as he stared at the phone in his hands and it went off again, making him jump. He didn't know why he couldn't just say it was Jace, not like Clary would have a problem with the two of them texting but he just felt like he was betraying her. Clary smiled softly and nudged his shoulder as she paused the movie and got up to her feet. 

"Hey, no worries. You'll tell me when you are ready. I'm going to go find us some more popcorn and see if any of the others want to join us, okay?" She didn't wait for his nod before walking out of the room and shutting the door behind her. Simon sighed, relaxing and opening his phone to check the two messages. 

// J: Is the movie that lame that you are resorting to having a full-length conversation with me?

J: What did I say? You stopped replying....// Simon rolled his eyes as he texted him back, Jace was impatient and it made him wonder again what the older was doing that he had time to sit and text him. Probably sitting on Magnus' loft, with the two love bird or prowling the streets to find a demon to kill. Simon shook his head as the second one brought heat to his face, Jace and prowling were two things that he didn't need in his head right now. 

//S: That needy tonight? Or are you just bored?

J: If I say needy, where will this conversation go? ;) 

S: Not to stroking your ego, that's for sure....

J: That's not the part of me that need stroking, Simon. // 

The heat took over his face as he stared at his phone, making a sound in his throat. Caught between choking on his tongue which felt heavy in his mouth and between the rush of desire and confusion. He wasn't sure if Jace was actually meaning to sound like he was flirting or if he was just jumping to conclusions. Jace had been really nice to him lately but this...this was on a different level. He had even used his name and he never used his name. He was concentrated on re-reading the message that he didn't even notice the door open until he heard the footsteps, more than just Clary's and he looked up. Trying to keep the blush off his face as he watched their group filter in. Isabelle and Clary taking up a place on the small couch in the corner of the room, while Alec and Magnus who had clearly also been snuck in or just walked in knowing him sat on the other end of the couch. Alec throwing his arm over Magnus' shoulder as the Warlock snuggled into him. Simon had been busy watching every one file in and get comfortable as the movie was started over (great) that he didn't even notice the other person in the room until he felt the bed dip next to him and he looked wide eyed to see a very much grinning Jace Wayland sitting beside him, leaning back to rest on his elbows. The grinning he was pretty sure was because of the last message the blonde had sent him and he quickly turned his gaze back to his phone before tossing it lightly back on the bed. 

The rest of the group didn't seem to mind the movie and Simon couldn't get himself to focus on it, no matter how much he needed the distraction. He knew Jace was staring at him, he could feel it on the back of his neck and the slight movement of the bed as Jace sat up more made him jump slightly. Simon's mind was in so many different direction and he wasn't sure how to even handle the situation. This was Clary's brother to start with, this was also Jace, Jace who flirted like he breathed and in most cases was never serious. 

"You look like you are about to explode...." Jace scoffed lightly under his breath, knowing that Simon would be the only one to hear him. Simon turned his head to look at him, about to say something and he realized how close Jace had gotten. He was sitting up fully, one hand on the bed behind Simon and his shoulder was close enough to brush against if Simon leaned back just a little. He also had his face suspiciously close to Simon's and that stupid smirk was on his face. That stupid, annoying, know it all, attractive smirk and Simon wanted to sma-kiss it off his face. Wait...yup no, he wanted to kiss him. Any doubt of that was long gone out the window. Simon's eyes examined Jace's face, noticing the unique color of his eyes and the way a couple of strands of hair had fallen into his face, and he really wanted to reach up and run his hands through the blonde locks just to see if it was as soft as it looked. 

"You're confusing me. First the playful texting and now this....what are you trying to do?" Simon whispered softly, clenching his hand tightly against his leg before he did something he might regret. Jace chuckled softly, and leaned closer and if Simon's heart could beat, it would be jumping out of his chest right now. 

"Do you need a sign Lewis? I thought I was being pretty obvious, but if you really are confused. Then let me clear it up for you." Jace closed what little distance was left, pressing his lips against Simon's and god he tasted just like sunlight. Simon let a small sound past his lips as he leaned back into the kiss, his hand shooting up to tangle his fingers in the blonde soft locks. Jace chuckled low as he pulled back, Simon chasing his lips to continue the kiss. "Come on." He moved off the bed without making a sound and held his hand out for Simon, who grabbed his phone before grabbing his hand and following him out of the room. If the others noticed, they didn't give any sign. Simon found himself up against the wall in a different room, one he was assuming was Jace's. Jace's lips against his and he melted into the kiss, even more than the one before. Now that they were alone and he didn't have to worry about anyone staring at them. It was just the two of them and it made Simon feel a little braver. His hands moved to slip under the other's shirt, brushing over muscle and he gave a small shiver when Jace's lips moved down along his neck, tongue teasing out over his skin and he felt his fangs prick against his bottom lip as he moaned softly. Desire making his natural instincts harder to ignore. 

"Good to know you are into this then." Jace smirked as he pulled back to look at Simon, whose hand shot up to cover his mouth. Too slow, and Jace caught it before it reached its destination. Shaking his head as he gripped Simon's wrist, rubbing his fingers gently into his skin. "Don't. Its fine, really. I don't mind seeing your fangs, its kind of hot actually." 

"You have a weird definition of hot." 

"True. But I don't see you complaining about it." They were smiling at each other now, the desire and heat still there but at the moment it was contained. Simon had a million questions, at this moment he didn't care about their answers. He wanted this and he wasn't sure whether this was going to become permanent, but for now he was going with it. Jace tugged on Simon's wrist as he walked backwards, leading him to the bed. "I meant my last text. The offer is still up for grabs."

"Pig." A playful roll of eyes, followed by Simon taking his hand back and shoving Jace down on the bed, watching as he moved to get more in the middle of the mattress. Leaning up on his arms like he had before as he gave a wide grin that lit up his entire face. 

"Bloodsucker." They both knew that wasn't going to be the only thing Simon would be doing with his teeth if Jace kept up the name calling and teasing. Simon moved to straddle him, catching him slightly off guard with his speed and he kissed him again. Tongue sliding out playfully. He was going to remember later to tell Clary how grateful was she had picked such a lame movie to watch and that they need to do it again sometime. She didn't need to know exactly why, not yet. Not till he was sure this was real, and actually happening.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing anything for this pairing. Not sure if I did a good job with Jace, but I have a whole week to try and see if I can improve with him.


End file.
